


To Be In Your Arms Again

by Happy_Turtle20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Multi, asanoya mentioned
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Turtle20/pseuds/Happy_Turtle20
Summary: “Kita akan bersama lagi. Aku pastikan itu”





	1. That Drunk Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu dan seluruh Karakternya milik Haruichi Furudate. tidak ada keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan Fic ini!

“Tuan..” entah sudah berapa kali Kageyama menggoyang-goyangkan bahu pelanggan berambut perak yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri di meja restauran tempatnya bekerja. Namun pria yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan segera sadar. Wajah Kageyama yang sudah kusut karena kelelahan semakin semrawut. Kenapa juga ia harus mengurusi pria mabuk di saat jam sudah menunjukkan saatnya pulang? Dia tidak dibayar untuk ini “Tuan.. kumohon bangunlah! Kami akan tutup”

“Dia masih belum mau bangun?” Hinata, rekan kerja Kageyama mengintip dari balik dapur dan hanya dijawab oleh kedikan bahu oleh si rambut hitam “Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku juga sudah selesai membersihkan dapur” Hinata melepas celemeknya dan menggantungnya di balik pintu dapur, lalu menghampiri Kageyama yang masih berdiri disamping si pria mabuk “Tuan..”  Hinata menyentuh bahu pria yang tertidur dengan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan itu.

“Apa kita siram saja dia agar bangun?” Usul Kageyama

“Bakageyama!” Hinata menjitak dahi Kageyama “Dasar kejam! Jangan mengusirnya seperti kucing liar. Mungkin dia sedang mengalami masalah berat sampai membuat dirinya mabuk seperti ini. Kau hanya akan membuat harinya bertambah buruk!”

Kageyama mencebik. Hinata ( _nya?_ ) ini memang kelewat baik. Saking baiknya sampai-sampai sering membuatnya kesal. Tapi kalau dia tidak baik tidak akan ada hal yang membuatnya menyukai  lelaki pirang itu. Walaupun ia tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kageyama takut Hinata tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Ia juga takut Hinata akan menjauhinya dan membencinya. Tidak..tidak! Hinata tidak akan membenci siapapun. Hinata kan kelewat baik. Karena itu akan lebih buruk lagi kalau Hinata menerima pernyataan cintanya karena kasihan dan tidak tega menolak.

“Tuan bangunlah!” Hinata masih berusaha membangunkan pria itu. Kali ini usahanya sedikit berbuah. Pria itu menunjukkan sedikit respon , ( _hanya sedikit)_ dengan mengerutkan keningnya dan mengerang. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Hinata yang bertengger di bahunya.

Gesture itu mebuat Kageyama mengernyit tak suka. Ia hampir saja menendang kursi yang diduduki pria itu kalau saja Hinata tidak menendang kakinya duluan. “Hinata Boke!! Sakit tahu!”

Hinata mencibir. “Tuan, kami akan tutup. Beritahu dimana alamatmu, akan aku panggikan Taxi”

“Mungkin kita bisa menghubungi seseorang dari kontak di Handphone nya untuk menjemputnya” Kageyama mengusulkan. Ia mulai meraba-raba jaket dan celana Jeans pria itu namun ia tak menemukan dompet ataupun Handphone. Kageyama menghela nafas lelah, Bagaimana dia akan membayar semua tagihannya kalau ia tak membawa dompet? “Sudah kuduga dia orang mencurigakan. Mana ada orang tidak membawa dompet kemana-mana jaman sekarang? Kita hubungi polisi saja!”

“Jangan!” Baru saja Kageyama akan menekan nomor telepon polisi, Hinata sudah merebut Handphone-nya.

“Kembalikan!”

Hinata menyembunyikan Handphone Kageyama dibelakang punggungnya “Mungkin dia hanya lupa membawanya. Kalau dia orang jahat dia pasti sudah meledakkan tempat ini dari tadi, atau mengganggu seseorang, atau...”

“Kenapa kau hobby sekali berprasangka baik, sih?” Protes Kageyama

“Daripada kau yang hobby berprasangka buruk”

“Tidak ada salahnya berhati-hati, kan?”

“Hufh!” Hinata mendengus. Ia mendekati si pria, meraih lengannya dan melingkarkannya di lehernya. Hinata merangkul pinggang pria itu, membuatnya berdiri dengan menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya di tubuh kecil Hinata.

“Hei. Kau mau apa?”

“Biar ku bawa dia ke flat ku saja?”

“KAU GILA YA?” Hinata terlonjak sedikit ketika Kageyama membentaknya. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan tubuh pria didalam rangkulannya. “Membawa orang mabuk tidak dikenal ke tempatmu. Otakmu kau hanyutkan di toilet atau apa?”

“Berisik!” Hinata berusaha membawa pria yang lebih besar darinya itu keluar pintu restauran walaupun ia kesusahan. Kageyama benar-benar tidak habis pikir isi kepala pirang Hinata. Ia tahu Hinata baik, tapi hal seperti ini sama sekali tidak bisa diterima.

“Berhenti disana, Hinata Boke!” Kageyama berdiri tepat di pintu keluar, menghadang Hinata dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya

“Minggir!”

“Kau mau apa dengan pria itu?” Kageyama tidak bisa tidak naik darah. Walaupun naik darah adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Ia menunjuk si pria yang masih tidak sadarkan diri didalam rangkulan Hinata “Jangan macam-macam kau!”

“Siapa juga yang mau macam-macam, Bakageyama!” Balas Hinata. “Aku hanya ingin menolongnya. Lagipula kalau dia sudah sadar langsung kusuruh pulang”

“Tetap saja kau tidak bisa..”

“Diamlah, Kageyama!” Potong Hinata cepat “Aku tahu dia orang baik. Ia hanya mengalami hari yang berat. Aku melihatnya menangis dan minum, kemudian menangis lagi dan minum lagi seperti itu terus sampai dua puluh botol sake. Dia tidak butuh mengetahui dirinya sudah berada di kantor polisi ketika dia membuka mata”

“Bagaimana kau yakin?”

“Entahlah! Yang jelas Aku yakin di orang baik. Mungkin saja kali ini aku bisa menolongnya, seperti yang seharusnya kulakukan pada ayahku” Hinata tersenyum. Tapi Kageyama tahu itu hanya senyuman yang dipaksakan. Kageyama teringat ketika mereka SMA dulu, Hinata sering datang ke tempatnya tengah malam  sambil menangis dengan tubuh lebam hasil perbuatan ayahnya. Membuatnya ingin datang dan menghajarnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Biar begitu Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah membenci ayahnya sendiri bahkan sampai akhir hayat pria itu. Hinata justru menyalahkan dirinya karena saat itu ia masih terlalu naif untuk memahami apa yang terjadi. Bahwa semenjak ibunya sakit, ayahnya sudah hidup seperti di neraka. Melakukan banyak pekerjaan sekaligus, meminjam uang dari satu tempat ke tempat lain untuk menutupi biaya pengobatan. Pada akhirnya ibunya tetap meninggal. Semuanya semakin berat ketika perusahan tempat ayah Hinata bekerja mengalami kerugian hingga harus melakukan PHK besar-besaran. Sementara para penagih hutang mulai meneror mereka. Hinata dan Ayahnya harus berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal agar bisa lolos dari mereka.

Ayahnya mulai mencari mengalihkan pikirannya dengan minuman keras. Karena uang yang ia kumpulkan dari bekerja serabutan sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah bisa melunasi hutangnya yang semakin lama semakin berbunga. Hinata yang belum mengerti apapun sering menjadi korban pelampiasan emosinya. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi ia hanya bisa menangis sambil kabur ke tempat Kageyama. Hingga pada suatu pagi ia menemukan tubuh ayahnya tergantung di langit-langit flat sederhana mereka dengan nyawa yang telah teregang dari tubuhnya disertai surat permintaan maaf dan beberapa lembar uang yang ia kumpulkan secara diam-diam. Hinata merasa bersyukur ia tak pernah membenci Ayahnya. Tetapi satu-satunya hal yang disesali Hinata adalah ia terlalu muda untuk mengerti segalanya. Andai saja Hinata sedikit lebih dewasa, ia pasti bisa menyelamatkan Ayahnya.

Kageyama menghela nafas. Ia tak ingin mengingat saat-saat itu. Hinata ( _nya_ ) sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang  “Baiklah! Aku ikut denganmu kalau begitu”

“Eh, kenapa?”

“Aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Tapi setidaknya kalau aku ada disana ia tak akan bisa berbuat aneh-aneh padamu”

Hinata terkekeh. Kalau Kageyama mau jeli sedikit saja, ada rona merah yang merambat di pipi si pirang. “Terimakasih, Kageyama!”


	2. How The Fire Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Saya merinding sendiri membayangkan saya menulis ini sambil mendengar "How Does A Moment Last Forever" nya Celine Dion!)

_Kalau tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, harusnya Suga tak perlu menyeret  Asahi ke Mall untuk membeli setelan  baru untuk acara pertemuannya dengan orang tua kekasihnya, Nishinoya. Suga hanya merasa kasihan ketika si ‘raksasa’ itu uring-uringan karena tidak memiliki pakaian yang cukup layak untuk bertemu dengan calon mertua. Koleksi didalam lemarinya hanya pakaian yang sering dipakainya untuk kerja dan beberapa kaus lusuh yang sama sekali tak membantunya untuk terlihat seperti calon menantu idaman._

_Suga yang sedang menunggu Asahi yang masih sibuk memilih setelan melihat sosok Daichi, berdiri berdampingan dengan wanita yang akan mendampinginya seumur hidupnya  dan menggandeng seorang bocah laki-laki yang tak lebih tinggi dari pahanya di toko pakaian anak-anak yang berada di seberang toko pakaian pria tempatnya berada. Menampilkan potret keluarga muda bahagia yang di idamkan semua orang.  Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Suga melarikan diri dan dirinya berakhir di toilet pria. Tapi  Siapa yang menyangka Daichi akan menyusulnya ke dalam toilet, melihatnya meringkuk didepan watafel dan menariknya ke dalam dekapannya seperti dahulu kala, seolah tak pernah ada yang berakhir diantara mereka. Melupakan fakta bahwa Daichi seharusnya berada bersama keluarganya sekarang dan Suga yang seharusnya menemani Asahi ._

_Tak peduli betapapun logika Suga menentang, meneriakkan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini tak benar, namun tubuhnya sudah dikendalikan oleh kegilaan. Ia seharusnya lari lebih jauh, ke tempat dimana Daichi tak akan bisa menemukannya. Tapi  Mereka justru berakhir di Apartemen Suga. Apartemen yang dulu mereka bagi bersama. Daichi tahu ia masih tinggal disana. Suga menyesal ia tidak mencari tempat tinggal baru. Terkadang ia masih berharap Daichi mengetuk pintunya dan kembali padanya. Asahi beberapa kali menghubunginya namun hanya dibalas pesan permintaan maaf dan menyuruhnya pulang tanpa harus mencarinya._

_“Angkat teleponmu..” Suga yang meringkuk di bawah ranjang dengan hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya berkata._

_Daichi tidak menjawab. Ia masih terbaring diatas ranjang sambil menatap layar Handphone nya yang sudah berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia katakan pada istri sahnya. Daichi akhirnya menyerah, meletakkan Handphone nya dan membiarkannya berdering begitu saja. Apapun itu akan ia pikirkan nanti. Ia turun dari ranjang, bergabung menyelimuti dari dengan Suga dan menepis jarak diantara mereka dengan mendekap tubuh Suga ke Dada telanjangnya._

_Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna. Detik-detik yang tercipta bangun tanpa penyesalan walau mereka sedang dalam proses menghancurkan sebuah keluarga terasa begitu sempurna. Andai saja ketika itu alkohol tidak menguasai pikiran Daichi. Andai saja tiga tahun yang lalu pertengkaran sepele itu tak pernah terjadi. Andai saja ia tinggal, meminta maaf kepada Suga, bukannya malah mengikuti emosinya, bukannya malah melangkahkan kakinya di Club malam dan berakhir dengan bertemu dengan Michimiya Yui, yang kini telah berganti nama menjadi Sawamura Yui. Pastilah saat ini mereka bisa jadi lebih bahagia dari sebelum-sebelumya._

_“Maafkan aku”_

_Tubuh Suga bergetar ketika Daichi berbisik ditelinganya. Lucu bagaimana tubuhnya masih bereaksi sama seperti dulu atas apapun yang Daichi lakukan pada Suga, tak peduli berapa lama waktu telah berlalu dan bagaimana mereka sekarang. “Pulanglah, Daichi!”_

_“Aku tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakannya padamu”_

_Suga berbalik menatap Daichi “Bukan itu yang harus kau khawatirkan sekarang..”_

_Daichi membungkam Suga dengan bibirnya, mencuri setiap nafasnya dengan kemampuan menciumnya yang tak pernah berkurang. Ada rasa nyeri di hati Suga ketika mengingat bagaimana Daichi menggunakan bibirnya untuk merasai manisnya bibir orang lain selain dirinya. Suga melepaskan diri ketika kebutuhan akan udara lebih penting ketimbang memenuhi nafsu biadab nya._

_“Pulanglah” Telapak Suga menangkup pipi Daichi. Memberikan usapan lembut pada wajah kesukaannya itu._

_“Aku akan menemui lagi”_

_“Daichi...”_

_“Kita akan bersama lagi. Aku pastikan itu”_

_Suga merinding mendengar ucapan gila Daichi. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakannya hanya seperti seorang kekasih yang meminta balikan kepada mantannya? “Aku..” Lagi-lagi bibir Daichi membungkamnya. Kali ini hanya kecupan singkat tapi sanggup menghilangkan seluruh kosa kata dari otak Suga._

_Daichi bangkit untuk menemukan seluruh pakaiannya. Ia memastikan dirinya benar-benar rapi seperti sedia kala didepan cermin.  Kemudian membungkuk untuk mengecup singkat kening Suga sebelum ia pamitan “Istirahatlah”_

_Suga tak bergerak ketika Daichi menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya, hingga terdengar suara pintu apartemennya tertutup. Ia merebahkan dirinya dilantai. Mengabaikan kenyataan tubuh telanjangnya mulai kedinginan._

_Matilah, kau Sugawara Koushi!_

 

_................_

 

Ketika Suga terbangun, hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah ia berada di tempat yang benar-benar asing. Suga ingat kamarnya tidak sekecil ini dan ranjangnya tidak sekeras ini. Oh, ternyata ia tidak tidur diranjang, melainkan di futon. Suga melirik seisi Kamar. Matanya menangkap bingkai foto bocah berambut pirang yang tersenyum lebar berdiri bersama bocah lainnya yang lebih tinggi terpajang di meja belajar disudut kamar dengan ukuran sedang.

Pandangan Suga tiba-tiba memburam. Kepalanya serasa dihantam berkali-kali. Suga ingat semalam ia berakhir di sebuah restoran dan memesan dua puluh botol sake. Ia pasti mabuk parah sampai-sampai ia tak sadar ia diseret ketempat yang asing. Tapi yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencari tahu ia ada dimana. Meskipun langkahnya masih berat, Suga berusaha untuk tetap melangkah di lantai kayu itu. Pemandangan pertama kali yang didapatnya ketika keluar dari kamar kecil itu adalah seorang  bocah berambut hitam tidur terlentang dilantai kayu tanpa alas dengan seorang bocah berambut pirang yang tidur diatas dadanya. Sepertinya kedua bocah itu adalah orang yang dilihatnya di dalam foto di kamar tadi. 

Mata bocah berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Ia meringis ketika merasakan ada beban yang menghimpitnya, dan wajahnya melunak ketika melihat kepala pirang itu terlelap diatas dadanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan bertemu tatap denga Suga yang masih berdiri didepan pintu Kamar.

“Se..selamat pagi..” Suga memberi  salam sambil mencoba tersenyum. Tapi tatapan ketus bocah berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba membuat tengkuknya gatal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya bikin ini bukan berarti saya mendukung pelakor, ya! Pelakor harus dibasmi sampai ke akar-akarnya.
> 
> *Di Spike Bola Sama Suga
> 
> Tapi ini serius. Kalau suami saya di rebut pelakor saya gak akan buat keributan atau jambakin rambut si pelakor sampe botak. Saya akan serah terima suami saya baik-baik dan melanjutkan hidup saya dengan bahagia karena Pengkhianat memang pantasnya dengan Penggoda!


End file.
